


Interrupted

by jalpari



Series: Linzin diaries! [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Affection, Caught, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, My First Smut, Passion, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalpari/pseuds/jalpari
Summary: This is an ongoing series of one shots about linzin's life after the end of LoK. Tenzin and Lin are finally in a good place.Tenzin thought life would be peachy when Lin moved back to the island. Little did he know, privacy was harder to find on a tiny island filled with his children, new airbenders and air acolytes.





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Advance warning, this is a really long one shot! After receiving feedback that my fluff was soft, I decided to attempt a smut piece. Took me a while to get over the hesitation and post this. Definitely went out of my comfort zone with this one. Any feedback, comments, praise, suggestions are welcome!

* * *

"Good morning", Tenzin leaned over and kissed Lin's neck.

She stirred gently and her blanket slid off as she rolled onto her side facing the other way. Her body continued to rise and fall with every breath, steady and peaceful. Tenzin's fingers trailed down her shoulder to her arm. Her skin was soft and shone in the morning light. He let his fingers drop from her elbow to her waist and his palms flattened against her curve, pressing into her skin lightly.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing?" Lin's soft but sharp voice broke his concentration.

"When did you wake up?" Tenzin leaned closer moving his hand to her stomach as he pressed his chest against her back.

"Right about the time you decided to grope me", Lin's eyes were still closed but a small smile spread across her lips.

Tenzin turned her over to face him and slid his hand under her top. He kissed her eyelids and his lips meandered their way to hers. His hands moved up her tender skin and caressed her breasts. He gently massaged her, eliciting a faint moan from her wet lips as his kiss deepened. He felt the goosebumps on her skin as his hand rolled down her breast into the folds of her cleavage, squeezing the curve of her bosom. He could feel himself harden and he pushed his body against her feeling her body stiffen and relax with every stroke of his hand.

"And a good morning to you too", Lin pulled back grinning.

"A very good morning, indeed", he kissed her neck, her pulse increasing under his tongue, until he was sucking on it harder.

Lin tilted her head to give him better access and inhaled sharply. Her hands slid down and lower to his erection. She slipped into his pajamas and stroked him making him groan in anticipation.

Tenzin lifted her top up slowly. He made his way down, biting her chest, licking her skin till he reached her stomach. He rolled on top of her, his knees on either side of her body, lifting her top over her breasts. Lin lifted her arms up and pulled the top off.

Tenzin kissed his way up to her chest, his hands slid under her lower back and grabbed her behind. Lin arched her body towards him as he bit her nipple, gently pulling on it with his teeth before releasing it. His lips roamed around her nipple and then latched on to the skin. He sunk his teeth deeper into her flesh, sucking it till it turned red.

His grinded against her, hardening more and more as his erection knead into her. He could hear her flustered breaths as she sighed his name repeatedly. Her body trembled beneath him and her hands began tugging at his vest. Tenzin sat up and started removing it when they heard a faint call in the distance.

" _Dad! Dad!"_

Lin's eyes opened wide, suddenly completely awake. She snapped out of her aroused state and looked at Tenzin. He had stilled as well and met her gaze.

" _Dad! Are you awake?"_

The voice was still faint but unmistakably Ikki's. Tenzin scowled and fell forward on to Lin's chest.

"Spirits!" he sighed.

"Get up, airhead", Lin couldn't help but laugh a little at his frustration, "before she comes bursting through that door."

Tenzin planted several kisses on her breasts and collarbone and neck as his arms reached out for her top that lay crumpled beside her pillow. It took everything he had to fight the urge to keep going. He wanted to take her then and there, devour her, be inside her. Lin sat up, still smirking, and put her top back on. Tenzin threw his head back on his pillow as he ran his hand down his face.

"Why is she up so early...", he grumbled.

"Straighten your pyjamas", Lin poked his sides. "I can see your...excitement."

Tenzin sat up and ran his hands down, adjusting the crinkles in his pants. Just then, they heard light footsteps racing down the corridor.

"Daddy!"

Within seconds, Ikki dashed into the room and jumped on to an airball spinning around the room in a frenzy.

"Daddy! You won't believe what just happened! Guess! You won't be able to. I'm so excited. I was just outside and we were…"

"Ikki! Would you please stop bouncing around. My head is starting to get dizzy."

Ikki jumped off the airball and onto the bed, landing right beside Tenzin. She yanked at him to get his attention as he rubbed his eyes. Lin got off the bed and stretched. All she wanted was to quietly escape to the bathroom, and avoid the whole conversation about to unfold.

"Aunt Lin! Guess what? Guess what?"

Lin grunted and turned to face them.

"Yes, Ikki?"

The girl was bubbling with joy as her eyes darted back and forth between the two adults.

"We were going for our morning meditation when suddenly Meelo let out this really loud fart and he shot straight up into the air for almost 50 feet. It's his new personal best, daddy!"

Lin and Tenzin looked at each other with a deadpan expression on their face and pursed their lips. Tenzin clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. Lin dropped her shoulders and threw her head back with a groan as she turned back to go freshen up.

* * *

Lin eyed Tenzin as he trained. He was wearing loose pants and nothing else. Their early morning tryst had been interrupted and then he disappeared after breakfast. Now, she found him training in one of the secluded decks on the island, beyond the groves. Alone.

Lin smirked. She knew just the thing to do, to help pick up where they left off earlier. Stealthy as a panther-sphinx, she made her way to the deck; dodging, hiding, lurking. As she eyed the unsuspecting airbender, she waited hidden from his view until his back was turned to her. And when that moment came, she swung herself on a vine and leapt through an archway landing firmly on the deck. She rolled and came up behind him just as he spun around startled at the intrusion.

He instinctively stretched his hands in front of him to unleash a gust of wind on his supposed attacker, but Lin was quicker. She caught him and spun around swinging him to the ground by his arms.

"Lin!" Tenzin exclaimed as he fell. "What are you…"

Lin mounted him placing her knees on either side and leaned forward pinning his hands down.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Lin smirked inching closer to his confused face.

A knowing smile stretched out on his lips slowly as his mind caught up. His face was dripping with thrill and want. He yanked his arms free and grabbed her hips, pushing her to the ground and climbed on top of her. Before Lin could react, he pressed his lips hard against hers. One hand slipped behind her head, clutching at her hair, the other dug into her side. Her heart raced as he nearly ripped her pants off with impatient hands, before dropping his own.

"I did intend on getting a good workout", Tenzin growled seeing the astonished anticipation in her eyes. He spread her legs apart and lowered himself on her once more, rubbing against her thin undergarment.

Lin inhaled sharply at the surprisingly hard erection, and her nails dug into his chest as he flattened against her body. His lips were roaming her neck and chest in a flurry of activity. He pulled her legs up and his arm slid down her thigh, groping along the inside of her knee, down to her calf, and back up towards the delicate cloth that lay between him and her. He could feel her getting moist and warm.

He pulled them aside and his fingers entered her. His mind raced and his breath grew louder as he explored her. Lin nearly jumped at the aggressive ingresses and bit his shoulders feeling her insides explode. As he demanded her surrender with every prod and probe, she could feel the heat spreading over her entire body. She moaned louder as his other hand tugged at her hair making her throw her head back and arch her body towards him.

Hearing her submissive moans, Tenzin pulled his fingers out and adjusted himself. He rubbed the the tip of his erection around her wet folds causing her to shiver in excitement. Lin wrapped one arm behind his back and clawed at it, lowering him deeper. Just as Tenzin began granting her wish, they heard giggles in the distance.

"Fuck." Lin hissed. "What the fuck is that?"

Tenzin scrambled off her and pulled his pant back up. Lin hurriedly found her own pants and yanked them on. They stood up brushing themselves off and straightening their clothes. The faint giggles turned into louder chatter and laughs. Before long, a group of acolytes appeared from around the corner of the grove of trees. They seemed to be walking towards the deck.

Tenzin and Lin were still catching their breath when one of the female acolytes startled at their sight.

"Oh! Master Tenzin...I...we didn't know you were here…", she stuttered.

Lin noticed the acolyte eyeing her. Her gaze seemed to linger around her face, slightly above it. On reflex, Lin touched her hair and realized that it was a tangled mess. She tried to pat it down casually while clearing her throat.

"That's...not a problem...it's perfectly alright", Tenzin tried to regain his composure and sound as 'masterly' as he could. "I was just...training."

He walked over briskly to his robe that was flung over the side of the deck. The group remained hushed and appeared more flustered than the interrupted lovers. Lin found her own voice soon and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"There's a reason he comes _here_ to train", she gave an icy stare to the girl who had been eyeing her and then reprimanded the rest of the group with a stern gaze. "So that he isn't disturbed constantly."

"We are so sorry...we didn't mean to", another acolyte apologized profusely while bowing repeatedly.

Tenzin suppressed a grin as he walked towards them.

"That's quite alright, the _moment..._ has passed." He turned to Lin and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Lin took his arm and shot them another forbidding look as she walked away.

"So much for round two", he chuckled quietly.

"To hell with round two", Lin grunted. "We didn't even get to the end of round _one_!"

* * *

"Alright, that's enough for today", Tenzin announced to his last class of the day. "I urge you to meditate on this lesson over the next few days. Let the meaning sink in."

As the students filed out of the room, Tenzin frowned at the sight of Kai and Jinora walking together.

_Do they have to always sit together!_

He sighed and arched his back and twisted from side to side. He had been sitting for several hours with the advanced class. He massaged his neck while stretching it in all directions.

"Need some help with that?" Lin stood smiling, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, please. The class went longer than I expected." Tenzin sighed.

Lin smiled and closed the door behind her. It was the hour before the sun would finally set, and the entire room was bathed in the golden sunlight. It had been a long day for her as well. The station had been the center of a chaotic maelstrom. They had caught a gang that had been terrorizing the local community at the edge of the city. A lucky tip had enabled them to expose the entire operation and she and her team infiltrated their hideout in a surprise attack. They had managed to round up each and every member of the gang.

The station buzzed with feverish activity as they apprehended, interrogated, and booked each criminal. They were young, rowdy, and difficult to control. Everywhere she looked there was someone yelling curses, another one struggling to get out of a cop's hold, yet another one spitting on a wall. It had definitely been a _long_ day.

"I know", she retorted. She had just spent the last thirty minutes soaking in a tub, cursing Tenzin for still being in class.

She walked over to the worn out man sitting on the raised platform and stood in front of him. Her hands reached for his neck and massaged them gently. She had done this more times than she could count and knew exactly which spots to hit. As she pressed into the knots from his neck to his shoulder, she felt him relax and groan with relief.

"A little lower please", Tenzin exhaled, his eyes closed.

Lin leaned in and moved her fingers in circles pressing into his upper back. She made her way to his spine and compressed the muscles around it. He could smell her lavender scent. Tenzin's groans became longer and louder with every pressure point she thumbed.

"If you get any louder, people are going to get the wrong idea, _Master_ Tenzin", Lin chuckled.

Tenzin opened his eyes and eyed her appearance. Her hair was still wet from her bath, and she wore a loose long skirt and a simple vest top. She looked fresh and delicious.

"Well, if they're going to get the wrong idea anyway, maybe we should just…", he held her by the waist, drew her closer, and bit her under her breast.

"I thought you were exhausted", Lin teased.

"Then maybe _you_ should do most of the work", he pulled her hard enough for her to lose her balance and fall onto him as he laid back on the floor.

"Are you sure you're up for it", she whispered as she bent over him.

She climbed on, her knees on either side of him, her lips hovering over his.

"Try me", Tenzin whispered back, trying to arch closer to her lips.

Lin pulled back, dangling her lips just out of his reach. Her hands slowly undid his robes and pushed them back on the ground. She ignored his lips and left a trail of kisses along his chest, sprinkling them with nibbles and licks. Tenzin let out a deep sigh and slumped back.

She began untying his pants and pulled everything off. She knelt between his legs and stroked him, licked his length, nibbled him until she was presented with a full erection. She teased his tip, until he groaned in frustration, before taking him in her mouth and sliding her tongue down the throbbing flesh. She sealed her lips tight around him and sucked slowly. Gradually she increased the speed of her movement, vigorously sliding up and down while her hands clawed the base of his erection, his inner thighs, his chest, matching his increasing hardness and helpless moans. When she was satisfied with his state, she made her way back on top of him, lifting her skirt up as she lowered herself on him.

Tenzin clutched her hips and pulled her down impatiently. He had been waiting for this release since this morning. Each time he had been driven close enough to taste it, smell it, feel it; only for it to be snatched away from right under him. Literally.

He exhaled in anticipation as he felt his erection touching her wet folds, and then slowly entering her warm insides.

" _I don't know where it went. I had it during class, last I remember. Maybe it's still there_ ", Jinora's worried voice approached the classroom.

Both Lin and Tenzin froze.

"I swear to the Spirits, Tenzin", Lin gritted her teeth, "I will bind your children in metal and drop them off the cliff sides of this very island!

"Shhh...the door is locked. Maybe she'll just give up and leave", Tenzin put his hand on her lips.

" _Don't worry, Jin. We'll find it_ ", Kai's voice joined hers.

"Fuck", Tenzin muttered.

Lin looked at him, amused. Tenzin barely ever swore. She stood up indignantly and threw his pants at his face. Tenzin sat up sluggishly, visibly annoyed as well.

"Hey, why is the door locked?" Jinora whined as she fiddled with the latch.

"Maybe we can air bend it open", Kai replied.

"When you throw my kids off the cliff, throw Kai too", Tenzin grumbled prompting Lin to snort.

"Now, get yourself together", Lin ordered and with a flick of her finger unlocked the door.

Jinora and Kai were attempting to force the door open with their shoulders and fell in as soon as Lin had unlatched it from the inside. They tumbled in to find Tenzin sitting in his seat in the same position as when they were in class. And Lin stood in front of him, arms crossed in front of her, with a half hearted smile.

"Oh, dad…", Jinora blurted, not expecting to find him still there.

Although everything seemed to be in place, something in the room felt...off.

"Yes, Jinora?" Tenzin exhaled, his face clearly exasperated.

"Yeah...I can't...find my book."

Jinora's words trailed off as she looked at them closely. She couldn't put a finger on it, but she suddenly felt like she was intruding on something. Her eyes lingered on Lin but the woman's face didn't give away anything.

Lin caught the girl's suspicious gaze and resisted turning away. She imagined what would have happened if they hadn't heard the kids coming around, and if she hadn't locked the door behind her. The mere thought threw her into sudden laughter, much to everyone's confusion.

"Aunt Lin? What is...are you okay?"

Lin was choking on her own laughter at this point. Their present situation, the previous ones, and the whole day began to seem ridiculous to her. She shook her head and managed to get a few words out.

"Oh no...it's nothing...I was thinking of...uhh...this joke someone told me...earlier."

"What was the joke?" Kai asked enthusiastically.

"Oh...actually, I won't be able to tell it properly because…", she threw Tenzin a mischievous look, "...because...he didn't get a chance to... _finish_."

Tenzin flustered immediately and coughed in surprise turning a bright red. Jinora's eyes moved from Lin to Tenzin to Lin again. Her eyes widened as it began to dawn on her.

_Were they...did we...what the...spirits...no...this can't be...no way...please let it NOT be true._

Lin noticed the changing expression on Jinora's face and knew that the girl was slowly making her way to the right conclusion. She curled her lips inward barely suppressing a smug smile and looked down.

"Uhh...I th..think we'll g-g-go…", Jinora stuttered as she backed out.

"But Jin, we haven't even looked for your book."

"Oh, I did...umm...I don't see it here. Let's go!"

With that Jinora turned around hastily and grabbed Kai's hand pulling him behind her. There was a few seconds of silence as they listened to the kid's footsteps fading away. Then everything went quiet. After some more time, Tenzin looked at Lin.

"Well, that was close." He breathed a sigh of relief.

Lin looked at Tenzin.

"You do realize that she figured it out, right?"

"Fuck."

* * *

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you", Tenzin entered the guest room where Lin was leaning against the window, gazing out at the night sky.

"You disappeared after dinner." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

Lin smiled and turned her face to him and planted a lazy kiss on his cheek.

"I was exhausted", Lin sighed. "Meelo can really tire people out". She rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry", Tenzin spoke in a somber tone. "I know it must get overwhelming for you."

Lin turned her body around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was just kidding, airhead. You know I love those kids. Even though they _sometimes_ make me want to throw them off the cliff."

They laughed softly, resting their foreheads together.

"Ah...yes. Who knew air temple island was so crowded."

"I know right", Lin leaned back against the window shaking her head.

Tenzin's eyes roamed over her face, the windows, and then across the rest of the room.

"Lin", his voice grew excited, "do you realize where we are?"

"Huh?"

"This room...do you remember?"

"What are you talking about? I just came here because it's the farthest one from those chattering monkeys of yours."

"Yep", Tenzin nodded. "Which was exactly why we came here...back then...and…".

Lin's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered.

"Oh my…"

"Yes", Tenzin chuckled seeing the recognition in her eyes.

"Your parents were at that peace summit in Ba Sing Se…"

"And you didn't want Aunt Toph to catch us with her seismic sense…"

"So we decided to come here and…"

"And make love for the first time." Tenzin leaned forward and kissed her ear, whispering.

"Wow...that feels like such a long time ago. Almost another lifetime." Lin blushed and rested her head on his chest.

"I remember it like it was yesterday."

"You do?"

"Of course. I remember you in that green dress with the tiny white dots on it." He tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I remember how you smelled of rain because it was drizzling outside when we got here after our dinner date at that fancy place." He kissed her nose.

"I remember how scared I felt when we looked at each other, naked, for the first time." He kissed her lips.

"I remember the electricity that shot through me when I felt myself inside you and you all around me." He pressed their bodies tighter together.

"I remember how quickly it went by", Lin added with a giggle.

Tenzin growled softly in her ears and pinched her side.

"But I also remember how much better it felt the second time", she continued, "and every time after that."

"Mmm...yeah...better...every time...so many times", Tenzin's hands were roaming over her entire body by this point.

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her skin. Involuntarily, Lin wrapped one leg around him pulling him closer. Tenzin's hand slid down her thigh and dragged her skirt up. Her skin felt cool beneath his warm hands, making them tingle. He picked her other leg up and wrapped them around him. In the next moment, his hands were under her hips and Lin found herself being carried to the bed.

Tenzin walked to the bed, his lips never breaking contact with hers. He bent forward and laid her down as he climbed on top of her. His kisses were tender and soft at first, his hands caressed her face and brushed through her hair. Lin hugged him tighter as memories of their first time in the same room flashed through her mind.

* * *

" _Is that a new dress?" Tenzin asked nervously, trying his best to steady his voice._

" _Uh...yeah...I just bought it", Lin replied just as nervously as her fingers fiddled with the hem of her green dress with the white polka dots._

_Tenzin realized that she was just as jittery as he was. The realization made him relax just a smidge and he smiled at her. They were walking around the island after their dinner date, hand in hand, under the stars. They felt a palpable tension that night as their lips pressed together. Every touch seemed to hint at something more. For the first time, it felt like their bodies wanted more and they found themselves giving in to the new sensations._

_The sudden drizzle forced them to rush inside. They wandered down a quiet corridor, talking about random things. Neither acknowledged the simmering tension that made them walk to the far end of the house, instead of his room like always, to avoid Bumi and Kya. When they came across the empty guest room at the end of the corridor, Lin walked in leading Tenzin in by the hand._

_Now, as she stood leaning against the window, she wasn't sure why she had done that. Tenzin, too, had seemed diffident as he stood against the almirah. But now he was smiling at her and Lin felt her body ease up. He walked over to her and cupped her cheeks._

" _It looks beautiful on you", he leaned in and kissed her gently._

" _Thanks", Lin couldn't help the blush that warmed her cheeks._

_Tenzin tucked her hair behind her ear and traced her jawline with his thumb, down to her neck. Her skin was still damp and she smelled like rain._

" _I love you so much", he whispered._

_Lin's heart stopped. There was something different in the way he said those words that night. There was affection and love, but there was also a gravitas and a surety that pushed out all her agitated thoughts and pulled her in. Her lips found his again and pressed against him, seeking his warm embrace._

_As the kiss deepened, their bodies entangled in each others and their legs led them to the bed. Lost in each other's lips, Tenzin didn't realize when he had reached it and tripped over the edge of the bed, dragging Lin down with him. She bumped her forehead against his nose and both yelped in pain._

" _Ow!" Tenzin clutched his nose._

" _Fuck!" Lin straightened herself rubbing her forehead. "Oh no! Tenzin, are you okay? Are you bleeding?" She bent over him trying to see his nose._

" _No, no! I'm fine, really, it's nothing", he moved his hand away slowly and much to her relief, there was no blood._

_Their eyes met and they sat in silence for a few seconds, as they realized where their kiss had been heading. Seeing the other rub the spot that was hurt during the fall, though, they burst into giggles. Lin leaned forward and kissed his nose and they slid back on the bed as she rested her head against his chest. Tenzin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head._

" _So", Tenzin started hesitantly but his voice trailed off._

" _So", Lin propped herself on her elbow and looked at Tenzin._

" _Do you...are we…"_

" _Spit it out, airhead", Lin rolled her eyes._

_Tenzin placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer. His lips pressed against hers with new found intensity. She adjusted her body to face him as his arms wrapped around her and lifted her on top of him. After several minutes, she pulled back to catch her breath. His hands roamed over her entire body, groping her, squeezing her, exploring her, wanting her._

_She sat up, her knees on his sides, and stared at him. His eyes were ablaze with desire and his lips were parted, waiting for her to return to them. Tenzin's hands massaged her thighs. With each stroke, he lifted her dress a little higher. Lin smirked as his hands slipped under her dress and massaged her curves from her hips to her behind._

_She raised an eyebrow at him only to receive a smug smile in return and a hard grope. The tingling sensation shot an urgency through her body. Before she knew what she was doing, she was lifting the dress higher, slowly dragging it up her body and over her head. She threw it aside and returned her gaze to Tenzin whose hands had frozen and eyes had widened._

_She giggled nervously, feeling a tinge of shyness, as his eyes roved her body from top to bottom. He took the sight in, his breath speeding with every second. Lin felt a lump in her throat when his hand moved up her sides traveling over the curve of her waist to below her breasts._

_Tenzin couldn't believe the sight he beheld. Her skin shone in the moonlight and he had never seen her timid the way she seemed tonight, Tenzin felt her soft skin tremble under his touch. He sat up and moved his hands to her back. He planted kisses on her shoulder, neck, collarbone, trailing further down to the curves of her breasts._

_Lin felt a shiver go up her spine as warm moist lips grazed her skin. Soon, his kisses turned into hungry licks, impatient bites, and desperate sucking. As the intensity of his kisses grew, she could feel him hardening under her. Just feeling his erection, sent her mind into a dizzying high. Her hands clawed into his back spurring him on. Tenzin held her tighter and rolled her over onto the bed, moving on top._

_He kissed down her body until he felt her soft undergarment under his lips. He looked up at Lin, whose head was thrown back on the pillow and her chest was heaving in anticipation. Seeing her in this state, aroused him to the point where he lost all control. He pulled her undergarment off and kissed her wet folds. Lin moaned and arched her back, drowning in pleasure._

_She reached out for his arms and tried to pull him back up. As soon as their eyes met again, they knew they were ready. He took off his own clothes and lowered himself between her legs which she spread, welcoming him. Lin kissed his arms up to his shoulder as she felt his erection touch her skin and brush against her own._

_She felt Tenzin pause and look at her as if seeking permission. She smiled and pulled him closer for a kiss. Tenzin adjusted his body over hers as she guided him into her. He was overcome with a thrilling tickle that rushed through his body as he felt her enclose him, tight and warm and wet. She was overwhelmed with the sensation of his enlarged erection making its way deep into her._

" _Slowly", she whispered with a sudden yelp as her body flinched._

" _Oh, sorry", Tenzin stilled._

" _It's okay," Lin giggled, "just...uh...go a little slower."_

_Tenzin blushed and placed both his hands beside her head, stroking her cheeks and kissing her gently. He held his position and rocked in small motions and continued kissing her all over to encourage her to loosen up. Her moans made it harder for him to slow down and it took everything he had to keep himself in check._

_Suddenly, he felt her become wetter and open up to him. He began increasing his movement and glanced at her after a few more seconds had passed. She nodded, placing her hands on his behind and pressing him down. Tenzin finally gave in and entered the deeper recesses inside and his eyes shut tight as he felt her all around him._

_As they moved a little awkwardly, trying to find a rhythm, he could feel his throbbing increase exponentially with every rub. Before he knew it, before he could control it, before he could prevent it, all his senses exploded and he poured into her._

_His body shivered and then froze. Lin, also, paused beneath him. He propped himself up with great difficulty and met her gaze. Lin looked at him closely and caught a wave of embarrassment wash over him._

" _Did you just…"_

" _Lin, I…"_

_Seeing him fumble for words, Lin burst into giggles. Tenzin's expression changed from bewilderment to agony to resignation. He rolled to his side but Lin reached out and held him close. She squeezed his cheeks and kissed him lightly._

" _It's okay, airhead."_

" _No, it's not. You didn't even…"_

" _Don't worry. I'm going to give you a second chance to make sure I…", before she could finish her sentence, Tenzin was already kissing her, his tongue exploring her warm mouth, his hands holding her tightly._

_He pulled back for just a moment and whispered into her ears._

" _Oh, you bet you're gonna..."_

_With that he consumed her harder and harder as his fingers made their way to down. She was still wet and warm. His finger entered her and explored her pulsating flesh, while another rubbed against her erection. Lin jerked up and moaned at the unexpected wave of pleasure that washed over her._

" _More", she managed to mumble._

_Another finger made its way inside and pressed against all the walls that were now getting more and more soaked as her moans became louder. He picked up the pace watching her quiver and arch. The more her fingers clawed into him and the more her face reflected a mix of pleasure and pain, the more intensely his fingers attacked her._

_And then, she burst. Every pore came alive and lightning coursed through her veins. He sealed his lips on hers absorbing the erotic sounds that escaped them. His fingers gently circled her insides now before making their way back out and massaging her soft skin and softer hair that lined it._

_But before she could completely catch her breath, Tenzin felt himself harden at the sight of her fragile body, at the touch of her damp skin, at the smell that lingered on his fingers. He positioned himself once again. Lin eyed him hungrily, ready for more._

_As he made his way in a second time, she felt nothing but sweet pain and intense arousal. Her arms fell to either side, clutching the sheets as Tenzin's body rocked back and forth. Soon, her body matched his rhythm and then, everything became a blur._

_He heard her repeat his name and whisper curses. She heard him groan and sigh in surrender. His lips sucked on her neck. Her lips tugged on his lower lip. He bit her nipple and engulfed her breast. She licked his chest and neck and all the way to the back of his ear. As they went on and on for what felt like an eternity, their bodies rocked faster and faster, Their grips tightened, their breaths quickened, their hearts raced and their skin was covered in perspiration._

" _Tenzin!" Lin nearly screamed._

_They both suddenly convulsed and their bodies went into spasms of delight as their insides were set on fire. As their energies drained out, Tenzin let himself slouch over her, unable to hold himself up any longer. He could hear her heart thundering in her chest. She could feel his sweat mixing with hers. Eventually he rolled to his side and caught his breath, Lin turned on her side and faced him._

" _Now that went better", Tenzin grinned._

" _Uhuh...", Lin exclaimed still panting, "I'd say so."_

* * *

Their clothes had come off and Lin straddled him while his hands grabbed any part of her body they could reach. After three failed attempts, this was going to happen. She lowered herself gently on him, welcoming his erection into her. Tenzin threw his head back on the pillow and groaned as he felt her surround him, her flesh pressing against his, her dampness sliding over his length as she moved her hips down and then up to release him; only to draw him in again, deeper each time.

She leaned forward and pinned his arms to either side. As she came closer, their movements picked up speed. Her breasts were swaying just inches from his face and his entire body lunged at them, crazed by the sight. He bit the skin everytime they swung closer, catching her nipples and sucking on them every chance he got. Sparks shot down Lin's body with each contact. She could feel her nipples become damper and harder same as her insides as Tenzin's lips and erection grew more aggressive and more demanding.

Eventually, he swung her down and climbed on top of her. He lifted both her legs up and stretched them back, propping himself on his knees. The new position angled his penetration in a way that ignited new areas within her. Every thrust triggered a sensual scream. The harder the push, the more joyful the release she felt when he moved out, only to push again; driving her to the brink of pleasure each time.

As he pushed his weight down on her, everything blended into one big surge of rapture. She couldn't tell where her body ended and his began, whether it was her skin that quivered or his, whether it was her heart thudding or his, whether it was her flesh burning or his. Tenzin ravaged her body the next several minutes, until everything was set ablaze. When the final thrust sent them free falling into the depths of pleasure, there was sudden rumble in the earth beneath them and a gust of wind thrashing the curtains about.

Tenzin fell forward and rested his head on her chest and Lin dropped her legs and arms back down, their bodies going limp.

"Finally", Tenzin groaned, his lips sliding against her sweaty skin, tasting the salty dampness as he pushed back the strands of her hair that clung to her face and neck.

"Finally." Lin laughed.


End file.
